mechafandomcom-20200214-history
Ideon
The Ideon is the main mecha appearing in the anime Densetsu Kyojin Ideon (伝説巨神イデオン - Legendary Giant God Ideon). It has also appeared in the Super Robot Wars franchise. =Overview= The Ideon was originally constructed by a long dead alien civilization on the planet Solo (known as the 6th Civilization because it was the 6th alien civilization Terran colonists had discovered). It is comprised of three rather ordinary-looking trucks (Sol Amber, Sol Vainer and Sol Conver) which were discovered and restored by Terran scientists excavating ruins on planet Solo. When a previously unknown alien fleet, called the Buff Clan, attacked the colonists they got into these trucks for protection and were shocked when - on their own - they transformed and combined into the powerful humanoid machine known as the Ideon. Each truck can either be used as part of the Ideon or transform into an independent war machine (Ideo Delta, Ideo Nova and Ideo Buster). Although none of these 3 machines were that powerful on their own at first, they were quickly equipped with powerful missile launchers and Glen Cannons by mechanic Joliver Ira. The Ideon is carried aboard the Solo Ship throughout the series as they flee through the universe. It is finally destroyed in the movie Ideon: Be Invoked in the final battle against the Buff Clan's most powerful weapon, the Gando Rowa. The Ideon and its individual parts are powered by the 'Id', a mysterious yet infinite power source that fluctuates constantly, affecting the Ideon's performance. If the Ide Gauge (which can be found in the cockpit of each of the Ideon's 3 parts) does not display the Ide to be at an appropriate level, not only will the Ideon's attack/defense capabilities be decreased, but it might also forcefully separate back into its 3 components. Ide responds better to younger people; hence the Ideon's pilots become younger and younger as the series goes on. Bes, the captain of the Ideon pilots it along with Cosmo, Kasha, Tekuno and Bento in the early episodes, but soon retires from the job, handing it over to the younger Moera. The child Deck becomes a pilot later on, being able to bring more out of the Ideon because of his age. The Ideon can even respond to babies, as is the case when the infant Piper Lou sneaks aboard, and occasionally its individual parts can operate without a pilot at all. The Ideon has a host of weapon bestowing it with incredible offensive strength, making it perhaps the most powerful mecha in anime history. It contains a multitude of Missile Ports and Glen Cannons (which were put on by the colonists after the Buff Clan attacked) all over its body allowing it to attack in all directions. The Ideon features a barrier that can protect both itself and the Solo Ship from any attack but its strength relies solely on the level of Id. If the Ide gauge is low, the barrier can be useless. Halfway through the series while at the planet Ajian, the Ideon's pilots discovered a tremendous power in the Ideon's Mini Black Hole cannon. When activated this creates a black hole which sucks in everything around the Ideon. Its power is so great though that it dealt considerable damage to both friend and foe. As powerful as that device is though, it's only the third most powerful weapon of the Ideon's. The second is the Ideon swords, two rays of energy that emit from the Ideon's wrists and are powerful enough to chop a planet in two (which they eventually do). Most powerful of all is the Ideon Gun, also known as the Wave Leader Cannon, which emits waves of energy that can wipe out planets, fleets, whatever with no trouble at all. The one caveat is that these weapons use up a tremendous amount of energy, meaning that they must be used sparingly. =Characteristics= *'Height': 105 meters *'Weight': 5,650 tons *'Engine Power': 120,000 t/df + X *'Crew': 6 (2 per component) *'Armament': Missile Port x9 (Waist, Shoulder x2, Leg x2, Wrist x2, Abdomen x2), Glen Cannon x3, Small Glen Cannon, Large Glen Cannon, Barrier, Mini Black Hole Cannon, Ideon Sword x2, Ideon Gun (also called the Wave Leader Cannon) *'Pilots': **A mecha - Yuuki Cosmo, Afta Deck **B mecha - Fatima Moera, Gije Zaralu **C mecha - Imhoff Kaasha, Gyabari Tekno =Appearances= *'Densetsu Kyojin Ideon' The original anime. *'Super Robot Wars F Final' In this crossover game the Ide transports the Ideon and its crew, as well as some Buff Clan forces, 200 years back in time where they participate in the conflict taking place in the Earth Sphere. The Solo Ship and the Ideon become members of the Autonomous Unit Londo Bell. *'Mobile Suit VS. Giant God Of Legend Gigantis' Counterattack' This manga takes place in Gundam's Universal Century year-0090, remnants of Haman Karn's Neo Zeon discover and excavate a mysterious giant Mobile Suit. Their plan is to use the once-thought missing Mineva Lao Zabiand use her emerging Newtype powers to control the massive suit, known as Gigantis. Learning of this, Amuro Ray intercepts and recruits young pilot Judau Ashta in an attempt to stop the remnants from causing destruction using Gigantis. Using the powerful Mega Zeta, they confront the army, but Mineva's panic and fear causes Gigantis to go berserk. With missing ace Char Aznable suddenly returning to aid them, Amuro is able to get Judau inside to rescue Mineva. Inside, Judau learns the truth - Gigantis is actually a powerful machine known as "Ideon", that the universe that exists now was born out of the last universe Ideon destroyed and Judau was the reincarnation of Yuki Cosmo from Space Runaway Ideon. Sadly, with Ideon's awakening, it seeks to destroy this universe as well and start anew. The three pilots refuse to let such a thing happen and as Judau rescues Mineva, Char and Amuro are able to overpower and destroy Ideon. Sources http://www.gearsonline.net/ideon/ http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Vs._Giant_God_of_Legend:_Gigantis%27_Counterattack#Story Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Anime